Never Have I Ever
by silverdragon77
Summary: When a game of I've Never turns raunchy at the Warblers' annual "bonding night" sleepover, Kurt ends up sharing more information than he expected. A Glee Kink Meme fill. Oneshot.


"Have fun at your orgy tonight!" Finn called, grinning, from the couch. Kurt shot him a withering glare.

"It's not an orgy, it's a bonding night," Kurt corrected.

"Does that mean they're going to tie you up and have their wicked way with you?" Finn joked. Kurt rolled his eyes. Ever since Kurt had announced that the Warblers were having a sleepover the week before, Finn had been cracking gay orgy jokes every chance he got.

Finn, Kurt decided, deserved some payback.

"You know, Finn, I bet there are a bunch of guys in the Warblers that would just love to get their hands on you. You could come, you know, see what it's all about." Kurt pinned him with an innocent expression. "I'm sure someone would just love for you to shove your—,"

"OKAY! Okay! Okay!" Finn threw his hands up in defeat. "I surrender! Go have fun. I don't want to know what happens."

"Sure you don't," Kurt teased with a wink before he headed towards the door.

"Use protection!" Finn called to him, chuckling. Kurt flipped him the bird as he left.

**

* * *

**

Dalton was a fairly reserved school and the Warblers had a tendency to mirror that sentiment. It was with that thought that Kurt wore his best silk pajamas and had purchased a brand new, far-too-swanky-for-a-silly-little-sleepover sleeping bag and had expected that the night would be mildly entertaining; they would call it a night and go to sleep around eleven pm.

He did not expect to hear excited shouts and feel the bass shake the floor beneath him from three hallways away from the practice room. Kurt arched an eyebrow in stunned disbelief by the time he reached the room, his eyes going wide at the sight that befell him.

Kurt, it seemed, was among the last of the boys to arrive at the party. The boys were scattered all over the room. Jesse, Ben, and Nathan were dancing on one of the leather couches as 90s pop hits blasted through a stereo.

The rest of the boys were lounging on the furniture or huddled in groups chatting. Kyle, Ryan, David, and Wes were in one corner playing strip poker.

Several bottles of alcohol were strewn across the length of the Warbler Council table accompanied by a stack of red solo cups. Apparently, the Warblers knew how to party.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine shouted from across the room, extricating himself from the group he was talking to.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt responded brightly. Kurt's face lit up as he saw that Blaine had left his hair curly and was sporting a simple v-neck, loose sweatpants, and a five o'clock shadow that was far too sexy to be legal. He suddenly felt extremely overdressed despite being in his pajamas.

Blaine finally reached him from across the room and took Kurt's sleeping bag from his loose grasp.

"Welcome to your first Warblers bonding night extravaganza!" Blaine turned to Kurt, his expression serious. "We have one rule and one rule only. Whatever happens tonight…" Blaine made a zipping motion across his lips "not a word of it leaves this room."

"O-okay," Kurt stammered. Blaine's face changed from Godfather serious to Disney happy in a split second and Kurt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Blaine pulled him farther into the room and the two were soon engaged in a very charged debate over whether or not Toy Story 3 should have won Best Picture.

Kurt hadn't noticed that the music had slowly come down in volume and stopped altogether, he was so engrossed in his conversation with Blaine.

"Blaine, did you even see The King's Speech?"

"Well, I, no…I didn't," Blaine admitted. "It's in my Netflix queue!"

"Doesn't count." Kurt shook his head, laughing at the curly-haired boy. A clear voice cut off any response Blaine might have had.

"Who wants to play I've Never?" Greg, a lanky brunette, shouted out to the room. The suggestion was met with a chorus of cheers mixed with a resounding chorus of 'yes'.

And so it was that Kurt found himself sitting on the floor against one of the couches as the rest of the guys lounged in a lazy circle around the room. Blaine wound up sitting a few people away, but the two of them shared glances every few minutes.

Bottles of tequila and rum were scattered amongst the boys, but Kurt clutched a can of ginger ale close to his person. There was no way in hell Kurt was touching alcohol anytime soon, his alcohol poisoning incident was far too vivid in his memory. Plus he didn't want to get inebriated and accidentally jump Blaine.

Blaine had a can of orange soda in front of him. It seemed the memory of drunkenly kissing Rachel was apparently good enough incentive to keep the booze away from him too.

The boys agreed that Greg should kick off the game since it was his suggestion. He rubbed his chin for a few moments before settling on something. The group waited with bated breath for Greg to speak.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping!" Several of the guys shouted 'lame' at Greg and nearly half of them downed a shot of their alcohol. Greg laughed it off motioning for Nathan, who was sitting on his right, to go.

"All right, all right, guys. Never have I ever," Nathan paused grinning wickedly at Ben who sat across from him, "snorted Pop Rocks out of my nose."

Ben grimaced and took a shot while the other boys cackled.

"That hurt like shit, man. You don't even know!" Ben settled back in as Wes took the spotlight. Kurt was just thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't had to drink anything yet when—

"Never have I ever been to public school," Wes announced. Kurt rolled his eyes, along with the rest of the boys in the room, and took a swig of his soda along with a handful of others, Blaine included.

David pondered his answer for a few moments, scanning the group, before his eyes landed on Ben.

"Never have I ever gotten a ticket for going twice the speed limit," David chuckled. Ben took another shot, flipping off David.

"Ack! Why are you guys ganging up on me?"

"Because you make it so easy." David grinned. Ben's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, ya'll wanna play dirty? Don't forget that I know all your dirty little secrets too." Ben chuckled mischievously. "Never have I ever kissed a guy," the guys whooped and hollered, but Ben held up a hand, his gaze steady on where David sat next to Wes, "I'm not finished. Never have I ever kissed a guy in this room."

David buried his head in his hands and Wes's cheeks lit up like Rudolph's nose. Catcalls erupted throughout the room as both of the boys took a shot.

"I can't believe you told him." Wes smacked David on the arm.

"Sorry." The game continued on for several minutes with each of the nevers getting progressively dirty. Several members threw back a shot for having sex, even more did for getting blowjobs.

"Never have I ever," Kyle started, falling to pieces as he continued, "jerked off in a movie theater." Brian was the only person who drank on that one.

"Fuck you, it was one time!" Brian exclaimed.

"Dude, it was The Reader," Kyle retorted.

"Whatever man, Kate Winslet was naked." Brian shrugged and the game moved on. Eventually, it was Blaine's turn to come up with something. He deliberated for a moment, turning his bright hazel eyes on Greg.

"Never have I ever gotten off while talking to a sex hotline." The boys jeered as Greg took his shot.

"What? It's so hot. The girls on there, you don't get it. They have these smoldering voices and they have the filthiest mouths. The way they moan so deliciously in your ear. Oh god, I don't even care." Greg explained, leaning back against the council table as he finished. A few murmurs of agreement sounded through the room.

"I hear you man," Kyle chimed in, "I don't know what it is about a girl's voice, but when they're talking dirty in your ear it gets me hard as a fucking rock. Granted, I prefer a lady who's actually there, with nice perky breasts, oh yeah."

The conversation devolved into an intimate discussion on breast size that lasted for several minutes. Kurt leaned back against the couch his eyes meeting Blaine's.

"You'd think there was nothing more to sex than boobs." Blaine commented to Kurt. "I'm much more of an ass man myself," Blaine added with a wink. Kurt couldn't help the small blush that tinged his cheeks.

"I bet you are," Brian added, laughing. "Since sex is not all about boobs, why don't you share what you like with the rest of the class."

Blaine seemed hesitant at first, but all eyes had turned to him.

"Well," Blaine began, his eyes flickering to Kurt, "the first thing I notice about a guy is his eyes. I guess you could say I have a bit of a thing for eyes, especially blue eyes, I don't know there's just someth—,"

"Eyes?" Greg scoffed. "Oh come on, Blaine, show us that you gays are just as kinky as the rest of us. Give us something dirty."

"Oh-kay." Blaine took a deep breath and readjusted his position, his eyes darkened as he spoke. "I've always wanted to get really aggressive with someone, take charge, you know, get a little rough and show them who's boss."

"Napoleon complex!" Ben catcalled. Blaine glared at him for a moment before continuing.

"I could pin them up against the wall and just ravage them. I have this huge thing for biting, god, if some guy let me do that that would be amazing. God, if he was just there, under my control, begging me for more, begging for me to fuck him." Blaine took a shaky breath, remembering where he was.

"That's hot," Wes stated simply, stating everyone else's thoughts. _Yes_, Kurt though, _that was hot_. The half-hard cock Kurt was hiding in his lap thoroughly agreed.

The guys fell silent for a minute, letting Blaine's fantasy sink in.

"What about you, Kurt? What do you like?" Nathan's question caught him off guard.

"You know, there are other gay guys in this group besides me and Blaine," Kurt reminded them, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but you have such pretty blue eyes!" Greg exclaimed. Kurt shot the boy a glare that would have had Miranda Priestly herself quaking in her Prada heels. All the other boys were watching Kurt expectantly, Blaine seeming the most eager of them all.

"Fine," Kurt huffed and the boys cheered.

"I know I can be a little bossy, a bit of a diva." Several of the guys chuckled at that, and Kurt waved them off.

"Anyway," he bit out, "I like a guy who can handle my attitude and give as good as he takes." Kurt realized how that sounded. "Not that I want to top, oh no, I just want a guy who can shut me up and make me_ take_ it."

Kurt was getting even more turned on as he said it. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he continued, not daring to look at anyone.

"I like a nice thick cock shoved into me," Kurt panted. "I've gone through so many dildos, but there's this one. It's so huge, when I first got it I thought it would rip me apart, but now, fuck."

The other guys were staring at Kurt open-mouthed and glassy-eyed. Blaine was practically drooling as he watched the heat rise to the other boy's cheek, his dick was hard and he was pretty sure it was already leaking. Blaine had never been more thankful for wearing sweatpants.

"It feels so fucking good. I mean, I always have to stretch myself with at least four fingers when I use it, but when I do, god, I see fucking stars when I come." Kurt let out a low moan that shot straight to Blaine's groin. It took every ounce of willpower for Blaine to not attack Kurt and take him right there.

"Oh god, if a guy with that big of a dick," Kurt's voice was coming out high and breathy as he swallowed his moans. "Oh, if he just pressed me down into the bed, forced me on all fours and just shoved it in and fucked me, god. I can't even imagine. So hot, oh god."

Kurt couldn't help it anymore.

He palmed the erection tenting his pajama bottoms. His cheeks burned as he thought about the fact that he was touching himself in front of a room of boys, most of whom were straight, and one who was the object of every single sexual fantasy he'd had since that fateful moment on Dalton's main staircase.

No one had stopped him though and his hand slid into his pants, wrapping itself around his leaking cock. He pumped it hard a couple times, moaning loudly.

"I want him to kiss me so hard my lips will bruise. I want a guy who will mark me. Show everyone that I belong to him and only him." Kurt was panting, his hand furiously pumping his dick. Kurt needed release more than he needed oxygen, but he jumped as a set of hands touched him.

Kurt's eyes flew open to find Greg there, eyes blown out with lust. Kurt froze for a moment and Greg unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, moving the silk away to reveal the milky skin of Kurt's chest. Greg made no move to stop Kurt or do anything else and Kurt let his eyes fall closed, his hand moving over his cock again.

Kurt didn't even flinch as he felt his hips being lifted and his pajama bottoms and underwear being slid down his thighs and off his legs. Kurt's head tipped back, falling against the couch cushions and his legs spread wantonly.

"Oh god, if he, if he just thrust into me and did anything, anything to mark me. Sucking on me, scratching, biting me. God anything, Oh, oh fuck."

Kurt's hand flew over his erection, so badly not enough and it took the last remnants of his restraint to not let the fingers of his other hand to dip down and push into his ass.

Kurt's mind was filled with the image of Blaine's lust-filled darkened eyes bearing over him, biting into his skin while his cock drilled into Kurt's ass.

Kurt howled as he came, spilling his seed over his hand.

Kurt's eyes flickered open. His cheeks burned even more brightly than before. He had just masturbated in front of a bunch of guys. The practice room was silent, save for Kurt attempting to catch his breath.

His gaze roamed over the room and he realized that they were not staring at Kurt in disgust, as he had expected. Rather they were watching him, unbridled sexual fascination shone in their eyes.

Half the guys have their hands down their pants and they looked at him as though they wanted to make his fantasy very, very real. Meanwhile, Blaine sat there cross-legged, bending over with his head in his hands.

Kurt's cheeks burned in embarrassment, he carefully pulled his bottoms back up, covering his spent cock, and shakily got to his feet.

"I'm umm, just going to go clean up," Kurt stated. No one said a word as Kurt left the room and he made a beeline for the nearest bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Kurt scrubbed his hands furiously in the sink. What the hell had he been thinking? They were going to hate him. He was obviously going to kicked out, though he wasn't sure if they would just kick him out of the Warblers or if he would be run out of the school.

He had to go back and face them. _Strength_, he thought as he inspected his reflection. _Courage_, as Blaine would say—the thought made him feel hysterical.

What had he just done?

Each step he took on the way back to the practice hall pounded in his ears, each step bringing him closer to a death sentence. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he was so lost in thoughts of his impending doom that he didn't see the hands come out of the dark until they were on him, throwing him into the wall.

Kurt didn't have time to scream before a body was pressed against his its owner's mouth latched onto his. He didn't need to see the guy to know that it was Blaine. Blaine's slightly musky scent hit Kurt's nostrils and Blaine's smaller frame pinned him to the wall he was thrown against.

He melted into the rough kiss as Blaine's tongue mapped his mouth. Blaine drew Kurt's tongue past his lips and sucked hard on the wet, velvet expanse. Blaine's mouth moved down Kurt's neck, biting at the skin.

"B-blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "What are you doing?" Blaine pulled away, his eyes black in the darkened hallway.

"I'm giving you what you want," Blaine growled, his voice low and dirty as his mouth returned to Kurt's neck. "I'm giving you your fantasy."

Blaine dragged half-formed kisses across the bare expanse of Kurt's flushed neck.

"I almost came in my pants just watching to you. _Oh god Kurt_, just listening to you. So hot. So fucking hot," Blaine panted, his tongue wrapping around the shell of Kurt's ear. It dipped down and Blaine pulled the lobe of the other boy's ear into his mouth with his teeth, nipping it harshly.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine pinned his hands above his head and he's already half-hard again, which shouldn't be possible, but he's stopped questioning the effects Blaine has on him a long time ago. Blaine continued his assault down Kurt's body, his nimble fingers unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and pulled it off, revealing even more pale skin for Blaine kiss and lick and bite and oh god, just keep doing whatever the hell he was doing.

Blaine's wet lips seared a trail down Kurt's stomach, pausing long enough to suck a large, dark hickey into the skin just above Kurt's pants. Kurt whined in protest when Blaine stood up instead of moving his mouth farther down, but hummed as Blaine's mouth smashed against his, their tongues fighting a battle that neither needed to win to have won.

Blaine's trimmed nails clawed at Kurt's side and Kurt groaned into the kiss.

"Turn around," Blaine hissed. Kurt didn't need to be told twice and nearly fell over as he twisted his body to face the wall. Blaine shimmied out of his clothes and knelt down on the floor, pulling Kurt's bottoms down as he went.

Blaine's hands gently roamed over the globes of Kurt's ass. They grabbed at the cheeks harshly and Kurt moaned pressing back into the touch.

"God Blaine, just take me already," Kurt snapped.

"Believe me when I say that you want me to prep you first." Blaine smirked, sliding four fingers into his mouth. Kurt's head dropped down and stared at Blaine's hard cock for the first time.

Whatever Blaine may have lacked in stature, he more than made up for below the belt. The boy was fucking equipped and Kurt salivated as he realized that cock was hard for him and would soon be fucking the living daylights out of him.

Kurt didn't have much time to process this as Blaine's first, slicked finger circled around his hole before pressing in.

Blaine couldn't help staring as his finger disappeared into Kurt's tight hole. Blaine's finger was in Kurt and oh my god if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. He pushed it in farther, just a little bit at a time, but Kurt bucked his hips back, his ass swallowing the rest of Blaine's finger.

Blaine moved his finger in and out, carefully, before adding a second finger. Kurt's hold was impossibly tight. He had no idea how the fuck he was going to fit his dick in there.

How on Earth and Kurt gotten four fingers up his own ass?

Blaine scissored his fingers trying to stretch Kurt as much as possible and Kurt cried out as Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck! Again! Oh my god! Blaine, oh, please, again, oh god," Kurt moaned.

Blaine found the sweet spot again, crooking his fingers to brush over it. Kurt was shaking as he let out a stream of breathy moans and Blaine leaned in, kissing one of Kurt's ass cheeks and bit down hard.

Kurt's spine arched so far Blaine worried it might snap and Kurt wailed.

"Blaine! Blaine, oh god, oh Blaine. I need you. Oh." Kurt's words were lost in a flood of incoherent obscenities. "So close, I'm so close. Oh, oh god."

Kurt was so close, so close he thought he might pass out and then Blaine's fingers moved away from Kurt's prostate and he let out a whining groan.

Blaine pressed in a third finger next to the other two and almost shot his load at the pressure. Jesus fuck, how the hell was he going to get his dick in there?

Kurt's chest heaved as he panted. Blaine's fingers pressed in deep and Blaine drew them out experimentally, thrusting them back in. Soon Kurt was fucking himself on Blaine's fingers and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Just put it in already!" Kurt wailed.

"But—," Blaine started.

"I don't care!" Kurt huffed. Blaine withdrew his fingers from the tight heat and spit into his had. He spread the saliva over his dick. Mentally apologizing to Kurt for a lack of lubricant. Wait.

"I don't have a condom."

"Have you fucked anyone else?" Kurt growled, not taking his eyes from the wall.

"Well, no—,"

"Neither have I, so we should be fine. It's not like I'm gong to get pregnant." Kurt shoved his ass back again, spurring Blaine on.

Blaine stood up; adding some more spit to his dick, and lined it up with Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned at the contact and tried to grind his hips back. Blaine rubbed the tip of his dick around Kurt's hole and Kurt whined until Blaine finally, finally pressed it against his whole.

Blaine pushed his dick in slowly, growling as it slid past the tight ring of muscle and into Kurt's oh-so-tight ass. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and Kurt didn't move. He stared at the wall, mouth open, just letting the feelings wash over him.

Somehow Blaine was even bigger than his favorite toy and his head fell forward, leaning against the wall, his eyes slipping closed.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his voice laced with worry even as his hips involuntarily made tiny little thrusting motions that set every nerve in Kurt's body on fire. Kurt made an almost imperceptible nod and Blaine slid in another inch.

Oh god it felt like Blaine was ripping him open, but in the most delicious way.

Kurt's ass clamped down on Blaine's cock and it was all he could do to not slam his hips into Kurt's. He couldn't imagine what Kurt must be going through and he could only faintly see the red blush that stained the boy's cheeks.

Blaine ran his hands soothingly along Kurt's back and sides, trying to calm him down, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, no. I want it. I want it rough. Like we said. Make me take it," he ground out. Blaine snarled, his hands gripping Kurt's hips, fingernails digging harshly into the skin.

Blaine pushed the last few inches of his cock in with one slow burning thrust and Kurt cried out his body on the brink of orgasm despite the fiery pain ripping through his insides.

Blaine gave a few jerky thrusts while Kurt's body slowly adjusted to the intrusion. Kurt nodded, giving Blaine the permission he hadn't known he was seeking. He moved his hips back, sliding his dick out until he could feel Kurt's entrance squeezing around the head of his dick and shoved in back in, balls deep, in one hard thrust.

Kurt threw his head back, a high-pitched moan erupting from his mouth. Blaine took that as a good sign and violently thrust into him. He leaned forward, forcing Kurt's front into the wall as he humped up into Kurt's tight ass. Blaine's head dropped down to suck and bite at Kurt's neck, leaving angry marks wherever his mouth touched.

"You like this, don't you? Being fucked like this. Me shoving my nice, thick cock into your tight little hole," Blaine growled, his teeth dragging over Kurt's ear.

Kurt could only moan in response. His dick was rubbing harshly against the wall and Blaine's dick in his ass seemed to have blocked Kurt's brain from forming coherent thoughts.

"Oh god Kurt, and it is so fucking tight. I want to come so bad Kurt, so bad, but I want to feel you." Blaine moaned, continuing his assault on Kurt's neck. "I want to feel you around me as you come without me even touching your dick. Can you do that for me?"

Kurt nodded violently, his head falling back against Blaine's shoulder.

"Good. Come," Blaine commanded. Kurt's ass clenched down on Blaine's dick as he fell over the edge. Kurt's throat was raw as he screamed his orgasm for the whole building to hear.

Blaine rode out Kurt's orgasm, coming with brutal force seconds later. Kurt shivered as Blaine pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck as they came down from their high.

Blaine carefully slid his dick from Kurt's ass and Kurt clenched around the emptiness, his hole already painfully sore. God that was going to hurt tomorrow.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and stared into the boy's eyes, trying to read Blaine's expression. Blaine leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss. It was slower this time, the _need_ not quite so present any longer. Their tongues slid together in a dance.

The two young men parted after a few minutes, both smiling softly at the other.

"We should probably go clean ourselves up a bit before going back to the room," Blaine murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah," Kurt breathily agreed.

Ten minutes later, the boys arrived back in the room, hand in hand, the picture of debauchery, to a chorus of congratulatory whoops and hollers.

Both of them blushed, realizing the rest of the Warblers had heard everything. Kurt made to break away from Blaine, but he just pulled Kurt in, kissing him full on the mouth in front of the room.

"It's about damn time!" Greg shouted as the boys parted. Blaine leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Remember what I said earlier. Whatever happens tonight, they won't discuss it." Blaine smirked as Kurt shivered under Blaine's lascivious gaze.

Guess Kurt wasn't going to get kicked out after all.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the couch again when Kurt arrived home and Kurt stepped into the living room.

"So how was it? Get all your bonding in?" Finn asked. Kurt laughed.

"You could say that. You were right by the way."

"What?" Finn scrunched his forehead in a way that would have made Kurt weak in the knees last year.

"I did need protection." Kurt smirked as Finn's eyes widened.

"I told you I didn't want to hear about it!" Finn shrieked. "Oh my god the mental images!" Kurt cackled with laughter as he made his way upstairs to his room.


End file.
